


I'm a fool to want you

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: A fool to say your name [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, M/M, professor yabu, professor/student, student hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Yabu knew the voice, and he knew it well. It was one that was always cracking jokes in class, giving him material to work with to keep them engaged. He asked questions, sought out help during Yabu’s office hours. Yaotome Hikaru was one of his best students, one of his favorites even if he wasn’t supposed to have them. It was a secret he kept to himself.





	I'm a fool to want you

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly trying to get all of these porn fic ideas I have written and posted xD I got tempted by a photo of Hikaru that looked like he was sitting in class. A couple of conversations later and here we are?? Enjoy~

Yabu understood why his classroom burst into noise whenever he dismissed them. As much as he hated to admit it, he could remember being in their shoes not too long ago. How you kept glancing at the clock every thirty seconds, willing it to move quicker. How, no matter how attractive the lecturer, the need to nod off and fall asleep tempted you more often than not. 

That moment when the professor said, “that’s all. See you next class,” was when energy refilled your body. Life returned to those tired, worn out limbs and you were able to move again. Laughing, joking, words filled the air that silence had previously occupied.

He couldn’t hold it against them. They were kids. University aged children, but kids none the same. In a few months some of them would be thrust out into the work world to truly fend for themselves. So when he caught a few snoozing in the back of the classroom, he let them sleep. One of their friends would fill them in, or they would be smart and ask him for the PowerPoint slides from the lecture. 

“Sensei,” a light hand was placed on his shoulder, drawing Yabu from shuffling the papers he had in hand. “I have a question.”

Yabu knew the voice, and he knew it well. It was one that was always cracking jokes in class, giving him material to work with to keep them engaged. He asked questions, sought out help during Yabu’s office hours. Yaotome Hikaru was one of his best students, one of his favorites even if he wasn’t supposed to have them. It was a secret he kept to himself.

“Yes?” he asked. Yabu stopped shuffling his student’s homework, a few pages catching on his ring. He was willing to give Hikaru a moment of his time.

“I was wondering about our next novel,” Hikaru asked. “I read ahead in Wuthering Heights, and there’s a scene I want to discuss with you during your office hours.”

Students read ahead, it was a matter of life. The productive ones wished to get ahead while others struggled to keep up with the minimal reading he assigned. Fifty pages wasn’t much, but students collapsed to the ground, begging for extensions when they had two nights to complete it. 

“Which part?” Yabu asked. The hand was still on his shoulder, an uncomfortable weight. He could feel the few stranglers from his class watching them, waiting to see his reaction. “I want to be prepared for when you arrive, so we can discuss it properly.” 

“It’s not too far past where we were supposed to stop,” Hikaru said. His smile was eerie, and it didn’t sit well in Yabu’s stomach. Especially not with the way he was slowly closing the space between him and Yabu’s bodies, his cologne wafting through the air between them. “I want to discuss Catherine’s character. How she throws away her love for Heathcliff and chooses to marry for social advancement instead.”

“That’s an…interesting section to choose,” Yabu said. He removed Hikaru’s hand from his shoulder, distancing himself from the younger man. “Why did that catch your eye?”

If Hikaru was disappointed or had an alternative method for his actions, he didn’t show it. “I find it interesting how Catherine chose power over emotional connection,” he continued. “She feels so strongly towards Heathcliff and the love they share, and yet she gives it up for the pressure society has thrust upon her.” He put a hand on the desk, leaning closer to Yabu. “I find that quite sad. Society turned a beautiful person into a machine that can’t recognize love when it’s right in front of them.”

“It’s an interesting take on the novel,” Yabu said. He reached for the remaining papers he had dropped. “Perhaps you should consider writing about it for your semester research assignment." 

He could feel Hikaru’s smile even if his eyes weren’t focused on it. “If I am, I would want to discuss the topic further,” he said. “Are you free tonight at six?”

Yabu ran through his schedule in his mind. It was his long day, staying cooped up in his office until well passed eight in order to catch up with his planning. Double and triple checking his list, he knew he was open.

“Then I’ll see you then,” Hikaru said.

* * *

He bit back moan after moan, those delicious sounds fighting to break through with every passing moment Hikaru’s hands wandered over his body. Tweaking and teasing his body, he was at the limit of his sanity. Yabu needed a firm hand on him, opening him or he’d do it himself.

How many times had he found himself in this position? Bent to the will of Hikaru and those fingers that were pornographic all on their own. How he woke up in the middle of the night, body aching to feel them inside of him. As good as his fingers were, nothing compared to what Hikaru kept hidden all day where eyes couldn’t see.

“Where’s you ring, sensei?” Hikaru asked, his fingers teasing right about his belt.

“That’s not important,” Yabu said. He didn’t want to beg. He didn’t want to stoop down to Hikaru’s level and beg him to pleasure him. “Hurry up and touch me,” he growled.

“I am touching you.” 

He hated that smirk. Hated how it made him feel. Even when he couldn’t see Hikaru he knew when his student had that stupid expression plastered across his face. If he could only see it, see how his lips tugged upwards, Yabu would kill for it. 

Hikaru loved to be in control. He wanted to be in control of Yabu’s orgasm, the positions they used. He especially loved when he could pin Yabu to a door, a wall, anything and fuck him from behind. He used any opportunity to take away Yabu’s control and squash it. 

“But that’s not the point. It’s not nice to lie to yourself,” Hikaru continued, his hips rolling dangerously close to Yabu’s ass. “We both know why you took it off. You want to forget you’re engaged so you don’t feel any guilt when I fuck you.”

He couldn’t control it, not with how Hikaru was grinding his hardening cock into his ass. A moan fell from his lips, dripping down his chin, and Hikaru’s mouth collected it on his neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth. His tongue lit a fire within Yabu that not even ice could contain.

“That’s not true,” Yabu managed to choke out. 

“And we both know that’s a lie,” Hikaru moaned in his ear, his hands finally going to unbuckle Yabu’s belt.

Yabu’s knees buckled, but Hikaru’s hands held him in place. He didn’t understand how one person could make him so weak, so susceptible to pleasure. He had never felt such a strong need course through his veins before. He was sick from Hikaru, and yet the only cure was him. His body craved those fine touches only he could give.

“Imagine what your fiancé would think if she saw you like this, sensei,” Hikaru continued. His hands wrapped around Yabu’s cock, and he choked on a moan. “Imagine if she knew you craved cock more than her.”

He didn’t want to think about it, for her to know how quickly he fell.

Yabu hadn’t meant to, he really hadn’t. He had only seen Hikaru as a student when the semester first began. He was one that joked around far too often for Yabu’s liking and drew the class’s attention from their novel discussions. He kept his composure. There would always be difficult students to teach. 

When it was time for their first test, Hikaru was the first to request discussion time during Yabu’s office hours. Thinking he was trying to cram for the test, Yabu didn’t have high hopes for an intellectual conversation between the two of them.

Then Hikaru opened his mouth, and Yabu was spell bound. Every detail, ever sentence was crisp and full of life. He pulled small nuances from the pages that other students failed to recall in class, and Yabu sat, mouth dropped, as Hikaru continued to astound him. He had only come to confirm his analysis was correct, and Yabu merely nodded along with every point Hikaru made. 

Hikaru kissed along his neck, hands slowly stroking him to full hardness. He wanted him to go faster, to let the pleasure course through his veins, but Hikaru wasn’t that type of man. He wanted Yabu to suffer first.

“Sensei,” he moaned, and Yabu struggled to keep from crying out. “What if she knew I was the one that fucked you?” 

It was the mystery of Hikaru. Yabu never knew what to expect from him. It had been any ordinary day Hikaru came to his office, a plaid button up undone a few more buttons than usual, showing off the tanned skin hidden beneath. How Hikaru smelled of oak and crumpled paper, a hint of something darker hidden deep within. 

He thought nothing of when Hikaru scooted closer, his scent wafting through this air. How he drew closer to read the texts they were discussing, Hikaru’s skin brushing his until his hand was on top of his. His body was close, so very close. Yabu could feel Hikaru’s heat radiating off of him, and how his heart started beating quicker in his chest. 

He didn’t remember when they started kissing, Hikaru’s lips hot on his own. He could feel his desk being pressed firmly into his ass as Hikaru led him around like a puppet on a string. His body acted on instinct, removing the clothes that separated them, hissing at the contact of skin on skin. 

It wasn’t until Hikaru was working a finger in him, moaning at the tightness of Yabu’s ass, was he aware what he was doing. He had someone he loved back home, waiting for him. She was cooking dinner, probably singing along to some silly song she had heard on the radio. She would kiss him when he walked through the door and would talk about her day over dinner.

He tried to reason that this wasn’t cheating. He wasn’t sleeping with a woman, and, technically, he was the one doing the fucking. He was being bent to the will of Hikaru as the younger boy slipped a second and a third finger into him, stretching him before whatever would come next. 

It was only when Hikaru curled his fingers, those long, delicate things reaching for something quite nice, did Yabu’s mind completely shut down. The world around him, the world waiting for him back at home, didn’t exist anymore. He was swallowed alive by the pleasure, slowly sinking into the depths of hell that even his fingers couldn’t reach anymore.

“Don’t you hate how I know how to bring you pleasure?” Hikaru asked. Yabu’s skin was sensitive under his mouth. “Should I make you come like this or should I fuck you?”

Yabu bit his tongue, not wanting to give Hikaru the satisfaction of knowing how deeply this was affecting him. His head spun, those earthy tones surrounding him in hell.

Hikaru’s hands left his cock, and Yabu whined at the loss of contact.

“Beg for me, sensei,” Hikaru crooned in his ear. “Or I’ll tie you down and let you watch as I jerk myself off to the sight of you.” 

Yabu had no doubt that he would. Hikaru had done it before, pushing Yabu into his office chair as he kneeled on Yabu’s desk, jerking himself off and fingering himself for Yabu’s viewing pleasure. Hikaru had cum on his desk, and Yabu was sure a few students’ papers had remnants of Hikaru’s cum on them.

“Please,” he stuttered, hips snapping.

“Please what?” Hikaru asked, one of his hands skimming the surface of Yabu’s bare hip.

“Please fuck me,” Yabu choked out.

He wasn’t surprised with how quickly Hikaru slipped on a condom, the need radiating from behind Yabu. His lips sought of Yabu’s neck as he slowly pushed in, claiming Yabu as his own.

Even after all of this time, Yabu loved how he was filled. It was a new experience unlike the last. He knew he had to keep quiet, a few other professors still locked away in their offices, but he couldn’t help his labored breath, how his mouth only wanted to moan Hikaru’s name until the building sensation in his groin overtook his thought process. 

But he couldn’t moan his name, let it be the only thing that passed through his lips. They had an unspoken rule, a pact, to never say the other’s name. He had come close several times, his body wanting to thank the man that brought him such undeniable pleasure. He kept his mouth sealed shut, only letting small groans slip through as Hikaru had fucked him.

Hikaru’s hips were to die for. He longed to have Hikaru over him on a bed, rolling and weaving to the beat of his own creation. How those fingers would pick out all of the right notes, making their sounds combine into one beautiful harmony. Each time he knew where to go, where to stroke to give Yabu the pleasure he craved, and each time he delivered on all of his promises. 

“Close,” Yabu forced out, his hand reaching down to touch himself, but Hikaru’s swatted it away.

“Good,” he growled, his wrist matching his thrusts. “Go ahead and cum.”

A warmth surrounded him, spreading throughout his body like a virus bent on self destruction. His body felt like it was on fire, and he swore a white light spread within the edges of his eyesight. It was how it always was, an orgasm so white hot that his body didn’t know what to do with the pressure. Hikaru knew him as well as the back of his own hand.

Yabu moaned into his shoulder, unable to keep it locked within his body. It was too good, too sweet. He only wish he had lasted a little longer to enjoy Hikaru thrusting within him. He never knew when Hikaru would want him until he smelled that familiar fragrance filling the air, his body reacting before they had even begun. 

“Sensei,” Hikaru moaned, snapping Yabu down from his high.

He had been so good, so patient, waiting on Yabu’s body to subside from the orgasm, but Yabu could feel the desperation in his breath. How he longed to seek out his own pleasure, and he had prolonged it far too long.

Yabu wrapped an arm behind him, tugging at Hikaru’s neck and pulling his body closer to his. “Cum for me,” he moaned.

Hikaru’s hips were relentless, fucking Yabu hard until he saw stars. The little beads of pleasure still soaked through his skin, collecting in his chest. It was dirty, nasty, just the way he liked it, even when Hikaru’s thrusts started to falter, his orgasm nearing. Yabu rolled his hips into each thrust, wanting to pull Hikaru to his orgasm.

Hikaru shuddered deep within him, moaning in Yabu’s ear. His own sex noises hot to Yabu, enough that he could have cum again just listening to Hikaru and his voice.

Yabu knew how it would go from here. Hikaru would pull out, tie off the condom, and dress himself. They’d exchange pleasantries as student and professor, and he would leave. It would be the end of it until Hikaru called him for more. It was the cycle that they lived in and would continue until one gave up on the other.

He was turned around gently and pushed against the door, Hikaru’s lips sweet on his. He tasted just as he smelled, of dark chocolate and a little smoke. How, even after coming down from his high, Hikaru was able to drag him up to his level, his heat seeping through his bones and into Yabu’s skin.

He couldn’t help but wrap his hands around Hikaru’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. He wanted to feel him closer, to feel those beautiful muscles pressed against his skin. He wanted to feel Hikaru against every inch of him that was exposed for his office.

At the same time, confusion infected him. Yabu didn’t understand what Hikaru was trying to play. Why the sweetness? Why the sudden love and affection? He had never asked for more, never seemed to want it. Their whole arrangement was something purely physical, and it was as if Hikaru was changing up their game before Yabu’s very eyes. 

Yet he didn’t understand why this had started. Why they continued it even after all of this time. He knew he felt something for Hikaru, something so physical that he couldn’t tear himself away, and yet he didn’t understand Hikaru’s angle. He wasn’t blackmailing him for a better grade nor to boast that he slept with a professor. To Yabu’s eyes, it was just for sex. 

He needed to know, so Yabu pulled away, breaking their kiss. “Why do you keep doing this?” 

Hikaru froze in his spot before backing away. “We…we should end this.”

“End what?” 

“This, everything,” Hikaru said, his hands reaching down to slide the condom off of his cock and tie it off. “Me fucking you. I don’t think that we should do it anymore.” 

“But why?” Yabu asked. He grabbed for his pants around his ankles, pulling them back up to his waist. Hikaru was already working his way back into his. 

Hikaru shrugged. “No reason. I just think we need to be adults and go back to how we were when the semesters started.” 

He tried to reach out to Hikaru, to grab his hand, anything, but Hikaru only pulled away. “Stop this. You’re not making any sense.” 

“I’m making perfect sense. You just can’t hear me.” 

Yabu reached for him once more and pulled Hikaru close, not letting him go. “Then speak slowly so I can understand. You can’t just…you can’t fuck me like that and not expect for me to be confused.”

It took a few breaths, a few heartbeats before Hikaru spoke, his words clear in Yabu’s ear. 

“No matter how I think about this, about us, it doesn’t end in my favor,” his words were soft. “I’ve read all of the books, and the one that deserves love never prospers in the end. They always lose to the winning girl, the one with poise and status because that’s who the main character is supposed to want at the end of it all.” His hands touched Yabu’s clothed flesh, skirting around the clothed skin. “I always see you with that stupid ring on. That stupid silver ring, and I know that’s the path you’re going to take in the end.”

His words had none of the charm, the sex appeal they had before. They broke Yabu with every word, the sorrow of Hikaru’s soul taking over with every passing syllable.

“I’m just like Heathcliff,” he continued. “I’ve fallen for someone that will never love me back because my love has another in their heart. No matter how I kick and plot to get what I want I’ll only destroy you in the end, and neither of us will win.” He grasped at Yabu’s shirt, as if it was his only lifeline in this world. “I don’t have brilliance or money. I don’t have anything to offer you to keep you around. In the end, I’m just a kid. A kid who’s used you to pretend he can be happy and will ruin a home if I continue down this path.” 

Yabu pulled back, placing a few chaste kisses against Hikaru’s lips. “You’re not a kid. You’re the farthest thing from one.” He brushed Hikaru’s hair behind his ear. “And I know I have a decision to make. It’s not fair to you to keep leading you on as well.”

“You can let me know your thoughts now,” Hikaru said, his hands trembling. “I already know how this will-”

Yabu placed a single finger on Hikaru’s lips, silencing him. “I haven’t made any decision, so you can stop that thought,” he said. “My fiancé will be gone next weekend on a business trip, so I’ll have a lot of thinking to do then.” He smiled, pulling his finger away from Hikaru’s mouth. “You should help me make my decision then.”

He loved the confusion that passed through Hikaru’s face as he tried to decipher the message Yabu left behind. “Are you…insinuating something?” 

Yabu kissed him once more. “Wear that cologne next weekend, and we’ll talk. I think it’s about time we met outside of these office walls.”


End file.
